folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Puzzle Results
Classification by type of puzzles. Classification by protein fold or by categories Note: Puzzle 837 is the first puzzle with the New Chapter code updates. Design Interface, docking *Beginner Puzzle (<150): Docking Design *Puzzle 187 More Core Design *Puzzle 399 Design the Interface 6b *Puzzle 395 Improve the Loop *Puzzle 394 Design the Interface 4b *Puzzle 393 Design the Interface 7 *Puzzle 391 Design the Interface 6 *Puzzle 389 Design the Interface 5 *Puzzle 401 Quick Loop Puzzle *Puzzle 402 Design the Interface 8 *Puzzle 405 CO2 Fixation Enzyme *Puzzle 418 Back me up *Puzzle 425 H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 428 H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 439 H2N2 Flu design Puzzle 1b *Puzzle 448 H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 2b *Puzzle 466 Flu Design Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 471 Loop Remodel Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 484 Quick Flu Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 489 Quick Flu Design Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 493 Quick Flu Design Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 504 Flu Design Puzzle 4: Unfrozen! *Puzzle 522 Flu Design Puzzle 5 *Puzzle 529 CO2 and you! *Puzzle 532 Beginner Flu Puzzle *Puzzle 537 CO2andYouToo! *Puzzle 539 Beginner Immunotherapy Design Puzzle *Puzzle 540 Flu Design Puzzle 6: Unfrozen again! *Puzzle 543 Beginner Flu Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 545 Beginner Flu Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 571 Tissue Regeneration Design Puzzle *Puzzle 578 Beginner Flu Puzzle 4 *Puzzle 625 Sepsis Puzzle *Sepsis test *Puzzle 633 Return of the Tissue Regeneration Design Puzzle *Puzzle 640 Frizzled Design Puzzle *Puzzle 644 Photo-Electric Hydrogenase Catalyst 1 *Puzzle 659 Re-Return of the Tissue Regeneration Design Puzzle *Puzzle 664 Unlocked Frizzled Design Puzzle *Puzzle 680 Solo Hand-Folding Sepsis Puzzle *Puzzle 684 Sepsis Puzzle 680 Open Phase *Puzzle 697 Second Hand-Folding Sepsis Puzzle *Puzzle 702 Second Sepsis Puzzle Round 2 *Puzzle 713 5-year-anniversary puzzle: 2011 *Puzzle 718 Hand-Folding Flu Puzzle: Design the Core *Puzzle 721 Solo Hand-Folding Sepsis Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 722 Design the Core Round 2 (Flu Puzzle 718) *Puzzle 727 Third Sepsis Puzzle: Round 2 *Puzzle 808 Abeta Binder Piecewise Design *Puzzle 811 Abeta Binder Redesign: Round 2 *Puzzle 828 Abeta Loop Closure A *Puzzle 835 SOD1 Hotspot Symmetry *Beginner Puzzle (<150): Symmetry Design *Puzzle 553 Symmetric Dimer Freestyle *Puzzle 555 Symmetric Beta Core Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 587 30 Residue Symmetric Dimer Freestyle *Puzzle 595 30 Residue Symmetric Trimer Freestyle *Puzzle 597 50 Residue Symmetric Dimer Freestyle *Puzzle 616 Symmetric Beta Core Design Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 617 40 Residue Symmetry Dimer Freestyle *Puzzle 623 40 Residue Symmetric Trimer Freestyle *Puzzle 627 30 Residue Symmetric Dimer of Dimers Freestyle *Puzzle 629 Symmetric Beta Core Design Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 632 30 Residue Symmetric Tetramer Freestyle *Puzzle 636 40 Residue Symmetric Dimer of Dimers Freestyle *Puzzle 638 40 Residue Symmetric Tetramer Freestyle *Puzzle 652 40 Residue Symmetry Dimer Retry *Puzzle 656 40 Residue Symmetric Trimer Retry *Puzzle 670 30 Residue Symmetric Dimer of Dimers Freestyle Retry *Puzzle 675 Hydrogen-producing Catalyst Dimer *Puzzle 676 76 Residue Monomer Freestyle *Puzzle 682 40 Residue Symmetric Trimer *Puzzle 687 76 Residue Monomer Repost *Puzzle 688 H-Bonding the Hydrogen-producing Catalyst Dimer *Puzzle 690 76 Residue Dimer *Puzzle 691 60 Residue Tetramer *Puzzle 708 Multi-Start 76 Residue Symmetric Dimer *Puzzle 720 Quick Puzzle: 76 Residue Dimer *Puzzle 725 Quick 60 Residue Tetramer Redesign *Puzzle 734 Player-Solution Loop Redesign *Puzzle 735 Player-Solution Loop Redesign: Round 2 *Puzzle 742 65 Residue Trimer Design *Puzzle 753 91 Residue Dimer Design *Puzzle 764 45 Residue Pentamer Design *Puzzle 769 Quick Loop Redesign *Puzzle 775 Player-Solution Redesign: Negative Design *Puzzle 778 58 Residue D2 Tetramer Design *Puzzle 783 60 Residue Symmetric Dimer with a Disulfide *Puzzle 798 57 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 805 Ferredoxin Pentamer Design *Puzzle 814 Ferredoxin Pentamer Design: Round 2 *Puzzle 817 65 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 825 Holiday Snowflake Design De-Novo Freestyle *Puzzle 398 *Puzzle 400 *Puzzle 404 *Puzzle 406 Freestyle Nitric Oxide Puzzle *Puzzle 410 *Puzzle 413 *Puzzle 422 *Puzzle 432 *Puzzle 434 *Puzzle 441 De novo freestyle 10 *Puzzle 444 de novo freestyle 11 *Puzzle 447 De-novo Freestyle 12 *Puzzle 452 De-novo Freestyle 13 *Puzzle 461 Advanced Freestyle Puzzle *Puzzle 469 De-novo Freestyle 14 *Puzzle 475 U2 RNA auxiliary factor Freestyle *Puzzle 487 CASP ROLL Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 491 CASP ROLL Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 626 Slightly Different Freestyle Puzzle *Puzzle 628 Quick Freestyle Puzzlesame protein as Puzzle 626 *Puzzle 635 De-novo Freestyle 15 *Puzzle 637 De-novo Freestyle 16 *Puzzle 639 De-novo Freestyle 17 *Puzzle 669 De-novo Freestyle 18 *Puzzle 671 De-novo Freestyle 19 *Puzzle 679 De-novo Freestyle 20 *Puzzle 686 De-novo Freestyle 21 *Puzzle 693 Hand-Folding De-novo Freestyle 22 *Puzzle 699 De-novo Freestyle 22 Round 2 *Puzzle 703 De-novo Freestyle 23: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 706 De-novo Freestyle 23 Round 2 *Puzzle 709 De-novo Freestyle 24: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 715 De-novo Freestyle 24: Round 2 *Puzzle 728 De-novo Freestyle 25: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 732 Quick De-novo Freestyle 25: Round 2 *Puzzle 737 Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Freestyle Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 738 De-novo Freestyle 26: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 740 Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Freestyle Round 2 *Puzzle 743 De-novo Freestyle 26: Round 2 *Puzzle 748 CASP ROLL R0039: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 757 De-novo Freestyle 27: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 759 Large CASP ROLL R0040 *Puzzle 760 De-novo Freestyle 27: Round 2 *Puzzle 767 De-novo Freestyle 28: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle771 De-novo Freestyle 28: Round 2 *Puzzle 773 De-novo Freestyle 29: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 776 De-novo Freestyle 29: Round 2 *Puzzle_782 De-novo Freestyle 30: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 786 De-novo Freestyle 30: Round 2 *Puzzle 791 De-novo Freestyle 31: Hand-folding *Puzzle 795 De-novo Freestyle 31: Round 2 *Puzzle 803 Revisiting Puzzle 715: Black Belt De-novo *Puzzle 819 CASP ROLL Target R0043 *Puzzle 820 PduN Microcompartment Protein *Puzzle 833 De-novo Freestyle 32: Round 2 *Puzzle 838 De-novo Freestyle 33: Hand-folding Round Mini-protein *Beginner Puzzle (<150): Easy Mini Freestyle *Puzzle 415 *Puzzle 420 Ebola Ligand *Puzzle 427 Easy Mini Freestyle Puzzle 1a *Puzzle 430 Easy Mini Freestyle Puzzle 1b *New Player Welcome Puzzle *New Player Puzzle 2: Scorpion Toxin *Puzzle 495 CASP ROLL Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 499 CASP ROLL Puzzle 3 with Disulfides *Puzzle 707 Revisiting Puzzle 58 (Insulin Mutant) *Puzzle 716 Two chains of Insulin Mutant *Puzzle 719 Two chains of Insulin Mutant Repost Multi-start *Puzzle 390 *Puzzle 431 Multi-Start Nuclear Ribonucleoprotein *Puzzle 437 Multi-Start Server Models *Puzzle 677 CASP ROLL Target R0026 with symmetry *Puzzle 678 Large CASP ROLL Target R0027 with symmetry Multi-template *Beginner Puzzle (<150): Mini Arabidopsis Multi-Start Puzzle *Puzzle 411 *Puzzle 417 *Puzzle 421 Clostridium scindens VPI 12708 *Puzzle 443 Mini Arabidopsis Multi-Start Puzzle *Puzzle 445 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Double Start with constraints *Puzzle 450 Huge Unsolved Leishmania Parasite Protein *Puzzle 459 Pseudomonas aeruginosa same protein as puzzle 447 *Puzzle 462 Bacteroides Vulgatus Puzzle same protein as Puzzle 452 *Puzzle 464 Three Templates Alignment Puzzle *Puzzle 476 Unsolved Nanog Transcription Factor *Puzzle 481 Unsolved Nanog Transcription Factor 2 *Puzzle 496 CASP ROLL Puzzle 1b *Puzzle 497 CASP ROLL Puzzle 2b *Puzzle 503 CASP ROLL Puzzle 3c *Puzzle 505 Top CASP ROLL Puzzle 2 Predictions *Puzzle 507 RosettaServer CASP ROLL Puzzle 2 Predictions *Puzzle 508 CASP ROLL Target R0005 *Puzzle 509 CASP ROLL Puzzle 1 Predictions *Puzzle 510 RosettaServer CASP ROLL Puzzle 1 Predictions *Puzzle 511 CASP ROLL Target R0006 *Puzzle 513 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0005 Predictions *Puzzle 514 Top CASP ROLL R0005 Predictions *Puzzle 515 CASP ROLL Target R0007 *Puzzle 516 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0006 Predictions *Puzzle 517 CASP ROLL Target R0008 *Puzzle 518 Top CASP ROLL R0006 Predictions *Puzzle 519 CASP ROLL Target R0009 *Puzzle 520 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0007 Predictions *Puzzle 521 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0008 Predictions *Puzzle 523 CASP ROLL Target R0010 *Puzzle 524 Symmetry CASP ROLL R0008 Puzzle *Puzzle 525 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0003 Predictions *Puzzle 526 CASP ROLL Target R0011 *Puzzle 527 CASP ROLL Target R0013 *Puzzle 528 CASP ROLL Target R0014 *Puzzle 530 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0010 *Puzzle 531 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0009 *Puzzle 533 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0011 *Puzzle 534 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0013 *Puzzle 536 CASP ROLL Target R0018 *Puzzle 538 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0014 *Puzzle 541 RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0018 *Puzzle 546 Quest to the Alignment Puzzle *Puzzle 548 Pre-CASP blind Alignment Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 550 Pre-CASP blind Alignment Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 551 Pre-CASP blind Alignment Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 552 CASP10 Target T0644 *Puzzle 556 CASP10 Target T0660 *Puzzle 558 CASP10 Target T0668 *Puzzle 559 CASP10 Target T0673 *Puzzle 561 CASP10 Target T0678 *Puzzle 563 Server models for CASP10 T0668 *Puzzle 564 CASP10 Target T0680 *Puzzle 565 Server models for CASP10 T0673 *Puzzle 566 CASP10 Target T0691 *Puzzle 567 Server models for T0678 *Puzzle 569 Server models for T0680 *Puzzle 570 CASP10 Target T0700 *Puzzle 572 Server models for T0691 *Puzzle 574 CASP10 Target T0709 *Puzzle 575 Server models for T0700 *Puzzle 577 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR688 *Puzzle 581 CASP10 Target T0711 *Puzzle 590 CASP10 Target T0728 *Puzzle 592 CASP10 Target T0730 *Puzzle 593 Server models for T0728 *Puzzle 594 Server models for T0730 *Puzzle 599 Server models for T0740 *Puzzle 600 CASP10 Target T0743 *Puzzle 602 Server models for T0743 *Puzzle 641 CASP ROLL Target R0020 *Puzzle 642 CASP ROLL Target R0022 *Puzzle 643 CASP ROLL Target R0021 *Puzzle 645 CASP ROLL Target R0023 *Puzzle 646 Server models for R0020 *Puzzle 648 Server models for R0021 *Puzzle 649 Server models for R0022 *Puzzle 650 Server models for R0023 *Puzzle 653 CASP ROLL Target R0025 *Puzzle 654 Server models for R0025Puzzle 660 Return of the Multi-Start Pseudomonas Aeruginosa *Puzzle 673 CASP ROLL Target R0026 - Snake Adenovirus *Puzzle 674 CASP ROLL Target R0027 - Turkey Adenovirus *Puzzle 683 CASP10 Target T0709 Repost *Puzzle 689 Hand-Folding CASP10 T0711 Repost *Puzzle 694 CASP T0711 Disulfide Repost Round 2 *Puzzle 696 Revisiting Puzzle 481 Nanog *Puzzle 698 Human cancer protein interaction network target *Puzzle 701 Revisiting CASP ROLL Target R0005 *Puzzle 717 CASP ROLL Target R0034 *Puzzle 723 Server models for R0034 *Puzzle 731 Unsolved Chicken Anemia Virus Protein *Puzzle 749 Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Server Starts *Puzzle 752 CASP ROLL R0039: Round 2 with Templates *Puzzle 755 Server Models for R0039 *Puzzle 763 Server Models for R0040 *Puzzle 780 De-novo Freestyle 29 with Alignments *Puzzle 822 CASP ROLL Target R0043: Server Models *Puzzle 827 CASP ROLL Target R0044: Server Models Predicted contact *Puzzle 784 De-Novo Freestyle 31 with Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 794 De-novo Freestyle 28: Predicted Contacts Exploration *Puzzle 408 *Puzzle 409 *Puzzle 414 New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 1 *Puzzle 416 New Style exploration Puzzle Round 2 *Puzzle 419 New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 3 *Puzzle 424 Exploration Puzzle 2 Round 1 *Puzzle 426 Exploration Puzzle 1 Round 4 *Puzzle 435 Slightly Constrained Exploration Puzzle same protein as Puzzle 433 *Puzzle 442 Slightly Constrained Exploration Puzzle Round 2 *Puzzle 449 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Constraints and Exploration (and multistart) *Puzzle 453 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Exporation Round 2 *Puzzle 454 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Exporation Round 3 *Puzzle 463 Exploration of 457 *Puzzle 486 Exploration Puzzle of 457 with Constraints *Puzzle 488 Experimental Exploration Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 502 Experimental Exploration Puzzle Round 2 *Puzzle 620 Quest to the Contact Map Electron Density *Beginner Puzzle: Staphylococcus Aureus Electron Density *Puzzle 438 Electron Density Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 456 Electron Density Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 458 Electron Density Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 472 Electron Density Puzzle 4 *Puzzle 473 Electron Density Puzzle 5 *Puzzle 498 Electron Density Puzzle 6 *Puzzle 512 Electron Density Puzzle 7 *Puzzle 535 Electron Density Puzzle 8 *Puzzle 544 Electron Density Puzzle 8b *Puzzle 547 Electron Density Puzzle 8c *Puzzle 621 Electron Density Puzzle 9 *Puzzle 631 Electron Density Puzzle 10 *Puzzle 634 Electron Density Puzzle 11 *Puzzle 647 Electron Density for CASP10 Target T0691 *Puzzle 655 Blind Electron Density 2 *Puzzle 657 Blind Electron Density 3 *Puzzle 662 Blind Electron Density 4 *Puzzle 663 Blind Electron Density 5 *Puzzle 666 Blind Electron Density 6 *Puzzle 681 Blind Electron Density Puzzle 5 Round 2 *Puzzle 714 5-year-anniversary puzzle: 2012 *Puzzle 724 Blind Electron Density Puzzle 7 *Puzzle 730 Blind Electron Density Puzzle 8 *Puzzle 741 Blind Electron Density 9; Now with Templates! *Puzzle 746 R0034 with Electron Density: Round 1 *Puzzle 750 R0034 with Electron Density: Round 2 *Puzzle 756 Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Cryo-electron microscopy *Puzzle 765 Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Cryo-electron Density with Alignments *Puzzle 772 Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Cryo-electron Density with Alignments: Round 2 *Puzzle 787 Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Trimmed Cryo-electron Density *Puzzle 807 De-novo Cryo-electron Density: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 810 De-novo Cryo-electron Density: Round 2 *Puzzle 813 Unsolved Electron Density: Hand-folding Round *Puzzlle 816 Unsolved Electron Density: Round 2 *Puzzle 826 Unsolved Electron Density: Round 3 Quest to the Native (a.k.a. QTTN) *Beginner Puzzle : Parabacteroides Distasonis *Puzzle 397 *Puzzle 392 *Beginner Puzzle: Viral Macrophage Inflammatory Protein *Puzzle 403 *Beginner Puzzle: Headpiece domain of chicken villin *Beginner Puzzle: T-cell Lymphoma Invasion Protein *Beginner Puzzle: Anthrax lethal factor *Beginner Puzzle: Klebsiella Pneumoniae *Beginner Puzzle: E.coli Lrp *Beginner Puzzle: Cold Shock *Puzzle 446 Quest to the Native vs Electron Density 1 same protein as Puzzle 438 *Beginner Puzzle: Copper Ion Binding *Puzzle 460 Quest to the SOLVED Monkey Virus Protein *Beginner Puzzle: Snow Flea Antifreeze Protein *Puzzle 478 New player puzzle Mycobacterium Tuberculosis Protein *Puzzle 492 New Player Puzzle: Pollen Allergen Protein *Beginner Puzzle: T-cell Lymphoma *Puzzle 554 Quest to the Native CASP ROLL Target R0007 *Potato Multicystatin *Beginner Puzzle: Streptococcal Protein *Puzzle 624 Quest to the Native Alignment with Disulfides *Beginner Puzzle: Platypus Venom *Beginner Puzzle: Turkey Egg Lysozyme *Beginner Puzzle: Killer Toxin *Puzzle 705 Centroid QTTN: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 796 Centroid Quest to the Native 202 Other *Puzzle 412 *Puzzle 429 same protein as Exploration Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 433 Slightly Constrained Puzzle *Puzzle 436 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8A with constraints *Puzzle 440 CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8B with constraints same protein as puzzle 436 *Puzzle 451 Unconstrained Refinement Puzzle *Puzzle 455 Revisiting Puzzle 165 *Puzzle 457 Revisiting Puzzle 137 *Puzzle 467 Revisiting Puzzle 150 *Puzzle 470 Revisiting Puzzle 153 *Puzzle 474 Revisiting Puzzle 157 *Puzzle 477 Revisiting Puzzle 148 *Puzzle 479 Beginner Symmetry Puzzle *Puzzle 480 Puzzle 457 with constraints *Puzzle 482 Advanced Alignment Puzzle *Puzzle 483 Revisiting Puzzle 147 *Puzzle 485 Quick Alignment Puzzle 482 *Puzzle 490 Symmetric Foldon Puzzle *Puzzle 494 Quick Fix the Loop Puzzle *Puzzle 500 Cutpoint Puzzle *Puzzle 506 Revisiting Puzzle 146 *Bonus Symmetry CASP ROLL R0007 Puzzle *Puzzle 542 Advanced Alignment Cutpoint Puzzle *Puzzle 557 Quick CASP10 T0644 Puzzle *Puzzle 560 Quick CASP10 T0660 Puzzle *Puzzle 562 Quick Symmetric CASP10 T0680 Puzzle *Puzzle 568 Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR644 *Puzzle 573 Advanced CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR663 *Puzzle 576 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR661 *Puzzle 579 Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR662 *Puzzle 580 Quick CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR663 *Puzzle 582 Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR674 *Puzzle 583 Large CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR689 *Puzzle 584 Advanced CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR679 *Puzzle 586 Large CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR681 *Puzzle 588 Normal Start CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR679 *Puzzle 591 Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR671 *Puzzle 598 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR712 *Puzzle 601 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR723 *Puzzle 603 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR705 *Puzzle 604 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR698 *Puzzle 605 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR710 *Puzzle 606 Large CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR708 *Puzzle 607 Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR747 *Puzzle 608 Symmetric CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR722 *Puzzle 609 Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR696 *Puzzle 610 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR750 *Puzzle 611 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR752 *Puzzle 613 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR655 *Puzzle 614 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR724 *Puzzle 615 CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR754 *Puzzle 618 Bonus Impossibly Difficult CASP10 Puzzle *Puzzle 622 Quick Revisiting Puzzle 455 Part 2 *Puzzle 630 Quick Frozen Cutpoint Puzzle *Puzzle 658 Revisiting Puzzle 53 *Puzzle 661 Malaria Puzzle *Puzzle 668 Puzzle 665 Open Phase *Puzzle 672 Starting Asymmetry *Puzzle 685 Hand-Folding Refinement of Puzzle 671 *Puzzle 692 Refinement of Puzzle 671 Open Phase *Puzzle 700 Revisiting Puzzle 52 (Bacteria Energy) *Puzzle 704 Revisiting Puzzle 54 (Human Fyn 2) *Puzzle 710 5-year-anniversary puzzle: 2008 *Puzzle 711 5-year-anniversary puzzle: 2009 *Puzzle 729 Revisiting Puzzle 59: TCR Binding Protein *Puzzle 733 Revisiting Puzzle 60: Beta Barrel *Puzzle 736 Revisiting Puzzle 63: Spinach Protein *Puzzle 744 Revisiting Puzzle 65: Short Puzzle *Puzzle 745 Quick Thioredoxin Repost *Puzzle 751 Revisiting Puzzle 67: Integrase *Puzzle 754 Revisiting Puzzle 68: Bos taurus *Puzzle 762 Quick Revisiting of Puzzle 69: Scorpion Toxin *Puzzle 761 Revisiting Puzzle 70: Nucleosome Protein *Puzzle 768 Revisiting Puzzle 72: Glycolysis *Puzzle 770 Revisiting Puzzle 73: Polycystein *Puzzle 774 Revisiting Puzzle 74: Platypus Venom *Puzzle 777 Revisiting Puzzle 75: Antifreeze Protein *Puzzle 781 Revisiting Puzzle 76: Plant Seed Protein *Puzzle 785 Revisiting Puzzle 77: Gene Regulation Protein *Puzzle 790 Quick Revisiting of Puzzle 76: Plant Seed Protein *Puzzle 793 Revisiting Puzzle 81: Calcium Ion Binding Protein *Puzzle 797 Revisiting Puzzle 80: Calcium Channel Blocker *Puzzle 800 Revisiting Puzzle 82: Cytotoxin *Puzzle 802 Revisiting Puzzle 686: Black Belt De-novo *Puzzle 804 Revisiting Puzzle 83: Cardiotoxin *Puzzle 806 Revisiting Puzzle 84: Giant Anemone *Puzzle 809 Revisiting Puzzle 85: Cell Adhesion Protein *Puzzle 812 Revisiting Puzzle 86: Nematode *Puzzle 815 Revisiting Puzzle 87: Zinc Binding Protein *Puzzle 818 Revisiting Puzzle 88: Monocyte *Puzzle 821 Revisiting Puzzle 89: Cow Eye *Puzzle 829 Revisiting Puzzle 91: Viral Protein *Puzzle 832 Revisiting Puzzle 92: Bacteria *Puzzle 834 Revisiting Puzzle 93: Spider Toxin Category:Puzzle Results